Siempre Juntos
by hhrtaty
Summary: Draco&Ginny quieren casarse, pero lapersonba menos esperada tratará de evitarlo... Malísimo Sumary, lo siento xD


La casa de los Weasley era un caos. Harry nunca en su vida había visto tanto alboroto en esa casa, ni tampoco había visto al Sr Weasley tan enfadado como ese día. Normalmente la que siempre se enfadaba era la Sra Weasley, pero esta vez no fue así.

Todo ocurrió hacia apenas una hora. Era domingo por la mañana, lo que significaba de todos (Tanto los Weasley, como Harry y Hermione) almorzarían en la Madriguera, como lo hacían desde hacía ya 10 años.

Faltaba un minuto para las 12:OO am y aún Ginny no aparecía. Había salido esa mañana muy temprano y aún no regresaba.

Algunos minutos pasaron y se oyó un sonoro "plin", lo que significaba que alguien acababa de aparecerse. Y así era. Por la puerta trasera de la cocina, Ginny Weasley hacía su aparición, pero no venía sola. Un muchacho de tez blanca como la nieve, ojos grises como cielo en una tormenta, y cabello rubio, como sol en un día primaveral, venía detrás de ella. En su rostro podía leerse con claridad el nerviosismo que el chico llevaba, pero a la vez lo decidido que estaba.

-¿Qué hace este aquí?- Preguntó Ron, lanzando la mejor mirada de odio que podía hacia el rubio.

-ESTE tiene nombre y te recuerdo que es mi novio, Ronald- saltó a la defensiva Ginny.

-Pues bueno, donde entran 11 entran 12- dijo sonriendo la Sr Weasley. Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una silla, un plato y cubiertos, y con otro movimiento, la comida que estaba sobre la mesa, fue a parar al plato recién aparecido.

-Muchas gracias Sr Weasley- agradeció sonriendo Draco Malfoy- Pero antes, debemos comunicarles algo- si parar de sonreír abrazó a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

-Draco y yo vamos a casamos- Anunció Ginny con una felicidad que era muy contagiosa.

Todo se quedó en silencio, parecía que aún nadie procesaba la información que Ginny acababa de dar. Pero esto apenas duro escasos segundos, cuando la persona que menos pensaban se paró de su silla y comenzó a gritar:

-¡NO, NO Y NO! – El Sr Weasley caminó muy furioso hacia donde Draco y Ginny se encontraban -¡No permitiré que mi hija arruine su vida casándose contigo, mocoso!

-¡Arthur!- Exclamó su mujer, sorprendida por las palabras de su esposo.

-No Molly, no voy a permitirlo.- Dijo mirando desafiante a Draco, quien estaba más blanco de lo normal. Él sabía que no le agradaba del todo a su suegro, pero jamás creyó que se opondría de tal forma a que se casara con su hija.

-Pero, papá, ¿Qué dices?- dijo Ginny frunciendo su seño, tan sorprendida por la reacción de su padre, como todos los que estaban en esa habitación.

-Hija, solo quiero tu bienestar y este chico no te la dará.

-¡Pero yo lo amo!

-Eres muy chica para decir que amas a una persona y mucho más para casarte.

-Ya tengo 2O años, no soy una niña

-No, y es mi última palabra. No te casaras con este- miró a Draco con ira- con este traidor.

-Sr Weasley.- habló Draco por primera vez desde que Ginny había comunicado que se casarían- No vine aquí para pedirle su aprobación ni mucho menos su permiso para casarme con Ginny. Con o sin su consentimiento, lo haré igual, porque amo a su hija con todo su ser, y yo también deseo su bienestar y su felicidad más que a nada en este mundo. Sé que en el pasado cometí errores, de los cuales me avergüenzo, pero sabe muy bien que me arrepiento de ellos y que lo demostré estando de su parte en la Guerra.- Y era cierto. Draco había estado jugando de espía para la Orden, dándoles todas las movidas que Voldemort haría.- Tiene dos opciones: Compartir nuestra felicidad, o mirarla desde afuera. Usted decide.

Arthur Weasley se quedó petrificado. No esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Draco.

-Yo…- Comenzó el señor Weasley, pero no pudo continuar.

-Arthur, ellos se aman.- Dijo su esposa.- Sabes que van a casarse de todos modos.- Arthur asintió. Él lo sabía. Sabía que se amaban, sabía que Draco era un buen chico (A pesar de su pasado) y sabía que jamás permitiría que algo malo le ocurriera a Ginny. Aún así no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva con ese matrimonio. Es que… era su pequeña! Y ya estaba hablando de matrimonio… Pero luego pensó en él mismo. Se había casado con Molly apenas a los 17 años…

- Lo siento- se disculpó apenado y avergonzado.- Supongo que no quería reconocer que mi pequeña está creciendo.

-Siempre seré tu pequeña, papá – Dijo Ginny abrazándolo.

-Y... lo siento, Draco. Tú eres la persona indicada para cuidar de mi pequeña.- el sonrió.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos a almorzar?- Sugirió Molly- Se enfriará la comida.

Draco y Ginny se sentaron en los lugares libre que quedaban en esa amplia mesa.

El silencio reinaba en ese almuerzo. Al parecer nadie quería decir nada. Pero, con dos gemelos Weasley en la familia, los silencios no eran muy bien bienvenidos…

-Pero, ¡Por qué hay tanto silencio! – exclamó Fred levantándose de su asiento.

- ¡Debemos estar de fiesta! Nuestra pequeña hermanita se casa con este pequeño hurón.

-Felicidades.- Dijo Fred, abrazando a su hermanita. Y así, uno por uno, todos los Weasley iban felicitando a los novios, futuros maridos.

-La lastimas y te mato, ¿Si? – "Amenazó" Harry con una sonrisa al abrazar y felicitar a Draco.

-¡Harry!- Exclamó Hermione sonriendo.

-Siempre tan amable, Potter-

-¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!- Exclamaron Fred y George con una botella de Whisky de Fuego en la mano.

-No te preocupes por ellos, amor, estarán bien.- aseguró Molly a su esposo, quien veía la escena de su hija sonriendo como nunca antes la había visto.

-Lo sé- asintió el esbozando una sonrisa.-

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- Gritaba Draco, dándole pequeños besos a Ginny y girando con ella en brazos.

Todos a su alrededor sonreían. Pero para ellos los demás no existían. Mientras ellos estuvieron juntos, podría caerse el mundo abajo, que ellos iban a seguir siendo felices. Siempre juntos.


End file.
